Conociendo el amor
by Dayan
Summary: .Sorato.:: Ella una joven de clase normal, con una gran meta y sueño: ser actriz, el un joven arrogante y frío, capaz de hacerla sentir mil emocione PESIMA SUMARY
1. Persiguiendo un sueño

Después de mucho tiempo...vuelvo a escribir n.n

Capitulo 1: Persiguiendo un sueño

Por: dayan

Aclaraciones:

----Cambios de lugar----

_(---Pensamientos---)_

**Letras en negrita: Flash back o canciones**

N/A notas de la autora  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Querido diario:

Por fin…después de mucho tiempo...ya tengo dieciocho podré cumplir mi sueño de irme de aquí y cumplir mi sueño de ser actriz…no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de poder subir a un escenario, meterme en la piel de un personaje, que la gente me aplauda cuando actúe, lo deseo tanto que todavía no veo el momento de decir adiós, sino el momento de darle la bienvenida a una nueva vida. No te preocupes siempre te llevare conmigo y espero que tu me acompañes en mis fracasos y victorias

Adiós diario…hasta mañana

Esas eran las palabras plasmadas en un diario de una chica pelirroja y ojos rojizos como un atardecer, la cual perseguía su sueño a toda costa, sin importar dejar nada atrás, queriendo abrirse un camino en la vida y en la gran pantalla

-Tendré que empezar a empacar las cosas que me quedan-Susurró la pelirroja mirando por la ventana de su casa, observando con detenimiento como un camión de mudanzas aparcaba frente a ella.

Ding Dong

El sonido del timbre la hizo reaccionar, fue hacia la puerta, recogiendo su largo pelo el cual llegaba a la cintura, abrió la puerta y se encontró a un chico con el pelo negro y anteojos con unos papeles en su mano

-Hola soy Joe el chico de las mudanzas-Le dijo tendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja mientras esta lo miraba sonriente-Usted señorita ¿es Sora?

-Si…esa misma-Le dijo bromeando mientras sonreía-Todavía no he terminado de empacar las cosas, pero en el salón están la mayoría, puede llevárselas mientras yo empaco las que quedan-Le dijo señalándole las cajas y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Después de unas dos horas el camión se encontraba repleto de cajas y Sora le daba indicaciones a Joe, de donde quedaba el aeropuerto donde tendría que embarcar hacia Nueva York

----En el aeropuerto----

-Los pasajeros de la línea 320 con destino a Nueva York, que embarquen por la puerta 8-Se oyó la voz del megáfono, mientras todos los pasajeros de esa línea cogían sus maletas e iban embarcando.

Sora estaba apunto de embarcar cuando una maleta, que no era suya, entorpeció en su camino y la hizo tambalearse y caerse mientras todo el mundo la miraba

-Perdona…aunque debería tener más cuidado-Le dijo una cálida voz, pero a la vez con arrogancia y frialdad

-Yo…lo siento…me despisté…-Le dijo entrecortadamente y avergonzada, cuando levantó la vista se encontró con un atractivo joven que no tendría más de veintidós años con un gran atractivo físico, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules

-No importa-Le dijo secamente el chico levantándola del suelo, como si nada le importase, con porte de frialdad se dio media vuelta y subió al avión ante la mirada atónita de Sora, la cual rato después subió también

----En el avión----

La pelirroja miraba una y otra vez, donde había un lugar libre, hasta que lo encontró al final del todo, donde se sentó pegada a la ventanilla mirando por ella sin darse cuenta de que alguien se sentó a su lado

-Disculpe señorita…. ¿puedo sentarme a su lado?-Le oyó a decir a una voz conocida voz a la cual Sora miró con desprecio

-Ah…tu otra vez…-Le dijo con desgane pero sin poder sentirse atraída por aquel chico el cual debido a su a sus rasgo parecía americano-Sino hay otro sitio libre puedes sentarte

-Entonces me sentaré aquí-Le dijo medio sonriente notando como la mirada de la chica se clavaba en él-Oye ¿Por qué me miras tanto?-Le dijo sin sentimiento alguno mirandola de reojo, fijándose en las facciones de la chica, grabando en su mente los grandes y expresivos ojos rojizos de la chica, los cuales se podían comparar con un atardecer, sus labios finos los cuales daban ganas de besarlos, su piel suave y blanca toda una muñeca de porcelana

-¿Acaso esta prohibido mirar?-Le dijo fijando su vista en el paisaje, que se presentaba ante ella-No quiero pasar el vuelo gastando saliva con un individuo como tu-Le dijo sin interés alguno, mientras se ponía a mirar con gran interés los folletos de algunos castings

-Así que la niña quiere ser actriz?-Le dijo riendo mientras le quitaba algunos folletos y los miraba por encima con una sonrisa-Pierdes tu tiempo...una chica sin clase como tú, nunca llegará a ser actriz

Aquellas palabras llegaron muy adentro de Sora, pero ella no se iba a dejar vencer, y menos por una persona como la que tenía a su lado, la cual todavía no sabía su nombre-Tal vez yo no tenga clase para ser actriz...pero tú...No tienes clase ni para ir en este avión-Sonrió triunfante y se dió la vuelta hacia un lado mirando por la ventanilla, observando como poco a poco se iban aproximando a su destino

-Veo que tienes carácter y no eres tan tonta como pensaba-Le susurró en su oído haciéndola enojar un poco y lo miró de forma desafiante mientras el chico se acercaba más a ella

-Estúpido...-Fue lo único que dijo antes de que el chico atrapara con sus labios los de ella, dándole un frío beso y escaso de sentimientos en sus labios, rápidamente Sora apartó su rostro y le dió una bofetada-¿Que crees que haces?-Le dijo llevándose un dedo a los labios, aún sin creerse lo que había pasado

-¿Te molesta que te haya dado tu primer beso?-Le susurró con una cínica sonrisa, al oído mientras le acariciaba el largo cabello pelirrojo, el chico se levantó rápidamente al sentir como aterrizaba el avión en el aeropuerto, poco después también bajó Sora del avión la cual esperó por el camión de mudanzas para darle la dirección de lo que sería su nueva casa

---Tiempo después---

Un camión de mudanzas estacionó en un barrio pobre, donde por los al rededores, habían varios contenedores de basuras tirados, niños pequeños desorientados, gente drogándose, bajo toda aquella pesadilla, había un pequeño restaurante algo viejo y abandonado, en el que se podía observar a algunas personas charlando entre ellos

-Aquí es señorita Sora-Le dijo Joe, el chico del camión el cual la ayudó a bajar, comenzaron a llevar las cosas hasta el quinto piso de un edificio no tan deteriorado como el resto acomodando las cosas dejando el salón y los pasillos llenos de cajas

-Muchas gracias…me gustaría darle una propina-Le dijo abriendo su monedero y buscando algo para darle, pero el hombre le negó con la cabeza a lo que Sora lo miró atónito-¿Enserio no quiere nada?-Le dijo mientras el chico negaba con la cabeza, y ella guardaba el monedero

Un rato después el chico ya se había ido, y ella se encontraba acomodando las cosas, decorando su habitación al estilo oriental como le gustaba, al rato las cajas habían desaparecido, y el apartamento estaba totalmente decorado, y una taza de té acompañada de una tetera adornaban la mesa del salón, en la que Sora se encontraba comiendo revisando los folletos de los castings

-El próximo es dentro de cuatro horas…-Susurró mirando con atención la dirección de donde empezaba el casting-Llegaré a tiempo...-Se levantó de la mesa y se vistió de forma elegante, recogiendo su cabello en una cinta, dejando algunos mechones sueltos tomó las llaves del apartamento y salió del edificio a paso lento, observando algunos niños jugando a la pelota, cogió un taxi el cual la llevó directamente hasta la zona donde se realizaban el casting

-Aquí es...-Susurró mirando el cartel y leyendo con atención el papel que se buscaba, la historia se inspiraba en la época antigua, de un gran rey, que se enamoró de su sirvienta, Sora sonrió, sabía como preparse aquel papel sin ensayo alguno, llegó hasta la ventanilla, donde le pusieron una pegatina con un número por el cual la reconocerían, se puso a la cola y esperó su turno, mientras miraba las actuaciones de las demás, pronto le tocó su turno y un montón de personas la miraban pendiente de su actuación

-Antes que nada nos podría hablar sobre usted y por que quiere este papel?-Le preguntó un hombre de los que se sentaba a la mesa

-Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, tengo dieciocho años, vengo desde Tokyo, Japón, de pequeña actuaba en las obras del colegio, y creo que de ahí surgió mi vocación por la interpretación-Rió suavemente mientras las personas que la observaban apuntaban los datos más importantes-Es la primera vez que me presento a un casting como este, así que tengo poca preparación

-Sino le importa... ¿Podría interpretar esto?-Un hombre se acercó a ella y le dió un guión el cual Sora, aceptó gustosa, ojeó un poco el guión y sonrió, se acomodó el cabello un poco tosió levemente y tomó el guión entre sus manos y lo abrió por donde el hombre le marcó

-¿Y bien mi señor¿Podría decirme vos, sinceramente, si es una locura amarle¿ Si el sentimiento de la locura es mutuo?-Comenzó a actuar como si no hubiese nadie en al rededor, se sentía llena, y con ganas de seguir, cuando pudo darse cuenta ya iba por la página tres, se había extendido-Disculpadme...me he extendido más de lo previsto-Les dijo algo avergonzada

-No se preocupe señorita Sora Takenouchi, a decir verdad, nos ha dejado muy sorprendidos, pues según usted, nunca antes habías actuado de esta manera, y lo ha hecho fantásticamente- el hombre se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano, le preguntó a Sora, sobre su localización y su número de teléfono, el cual Sora, le dió sin dudar-Ya la llamaremos señorita Takenouchi, por cierto...si no le dan el papel, aquí tiene otros folletos donde indican los próximos castings-El hombre le dió varios folletos mientras sonreía

---3 horas después---

Sora se encontraba en su nuevo apartamento mirando por la ventana las estrellas, la noche dejaba ver toda su belleza, la luna iluminaba todos los rincones, haciendo brillar con más intensidad los ojos rojizos de la chica, algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, vió como su teléfono sonaba sobre su cama, deslizó suavemente la mano por las finas sábanas de seda y lo cogió,

-¿Dígame?  
-¿Señorita Tekenouchi?  
-Sí¿ocurre algo?  
-No, nada soy el hombre de esta tarde, al director le ha gustado mucho su actuación  
-¿De veras?  
-Si...Por eso ha decidido hacerle una visita, llegará a su casa en una hora

En la cara de Sora se reflejaba la sorpresa y la emoción de ese momento, rápidamente, comenzó a preparar una exquisita cena, acompañada de una botella de Champagne, que colocó en la mesa, junto con la comida, corrió a su habitación y se puso un vestido largo negro con un escote en ''V'' que acompañó con un colgante de oro blanco que le había regalado su madre, y unos zapatos de tacón, se asomó por la ventana y vio como un lujoso y carísimo coche se estacionaba frente a su casa, el corazón le iba a mil por hora, la puerta delantera del coche se abrió, no pudo distinguir al sujeto que salió del auto, solo pudo distinguir que se trataba de alguien con mucho dinero por el traje y el auto.

-Tengo que estar presentable...-Susurró mientras se miraba al espejo arreglándose el cabello, tocaron a su puerta, se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió quedándose atónita-¿Tú?

FIN CAPITULO 1

Espero vuestros comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos n.n me encantaría saberlos, me gustaría saber vuestras ideas para el próximo capitulo n.n

Bye


	2. Cena con flores

Perdón por la demora, pero es que los exámenes, me ocupan todo mi tiempo . nunca pensé tener tantos comentarios en el primer capitulo…Muchas gracias!! Los agradecimientos al final

Capitulo 2: Una cena con flores

Por: dayan

Aclaraciones:

----Cambios de lugar----

_(---Pensamientos---)_

**Letras en negrita: Flash back o canciones**

N/A notas de la autora  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Sora sorprendida, al ver apoyado en su puerta al chico de cabellos rubios alborotados y ojos azules tranquilos como el mar, el mismo chico que en el avión la molestaba-No sé que haces aquí, pero tengo una cita muy importante…así que fuera!!-Hizo un ademán para cerrar la puerta pero el chico lo impidió poniendo el pie por medio

-Sora Takenouchi?-Preguntó llevándose la mano al cabello y mirándola de arriba abajo

-Si, soy yo ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó de forma desinteresada, pero algo sonrojada y cohibida por la mirada del chico

-Te sonará a locura, pero los hombres de mi compañía, me han dicho, que una joven muchacha, había hecho la mejor actuación, me dieron su nombre, pero no creo que seas tú…quizás fue una equivocación ¿No crees? –Le dijo sin interés alguno mientras fijaba toda su atención en la chica

-Espera…-Aquellas palabra hicieron efecto en Sora¿Mejor actuación¿Compañía?-Hoy…yo he hecho un casting y bueno han cogido mis datos, así que soy yo…

-Vaya… ¿quien lo iba a decir?, La niña tonta ha hecho un gran papel-Le susurró cerrando la puerta y entrando en la casa –Por cierto...soy Yamato Ishida un gusto conocerla…-Sonrió cínicamente y la acorraló contra la pared

-No soy una niña tonta-Murmuró enfadada mientras lo miraba con rabia, sonrojándose levemente por encontrarse a la merced de aquel hombre

-Si no fueras una niña tonta… ¿Por qué huele a quemado¿Acaso se te ha olvidado apagar el fuego?-Le preguntó alejándose de ella mientras la miraba

-Eso no es asunto tuyo¿Sabe? No estoy para bromas-Le dijo antes de meterse en la cocina y llevar el resto de la comida a la mesa-Si quieres comer puedes sentarte

-Eso mismo haré…Sora…-Recalcó su nombre mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos y se sentaba frente a ella, sirviendo para ambos una copa de vino-Te traje esto…-De su bolso sacó una caja de bombones y un ramo de rosas blancas, que dejó a un lado de la mesa ante la mirada atónita de Sora

-Ahora resulta que va a ser amable y todo…-Sonrió levemente y se levantó para colocar las rosas en un jarrón y los bombones en medio de la mesa

-Por cierto…¿Qué te trajo a este barrio? Hay muchos mejores-Le dijo llevándose a la boca la copa saboreando el sabor al alcohol mientras no apartaba su mirada de ella

-Yo…invertí todo el dinero en este viaje…así que no puedo pagarme un apartamento en otro sitio-Le dijo algo apenada, mirando atentamente a aquel hombre, el cual la hacía sentirse atraída

-Ya veo…-Pasó toda su vista por el salón, fijándose en la colocación de cada cosa, sonriendo para sus adentros- Ya veo que sus deseos de ser actriz son muy grandes, cualquier persona no es capaz de venir aquí a vivir por un sueño –Le dijo mirandola de forma cálida mientras se tocaba el cabello

-Lose…-Susurró mientras se levantaba de la mesa y recogía los platos llevándolos a la cocina, cuando volvió se recargó en la puerta-Y dime…¿Cómo es que alguien tan joven como tú, se dedica al cine?-Luego observó como el chico miraba con interés sus cosas-¿Qué tanto miras?-Le preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Pues…no soy tan joven tengo 22 años-Rió un poco por primera vez, delante de alguien y se volvió a poner serio-Resulta que mi padre, era el jefe y director de las mayorías de producciones en Holliwood y me lo ha dejado a mi-Se acercó a la chica quedando a escasos centímetros y sonrió-Miraba tus cosas…se puede saber mucho de una persona con solo mirar sus objetos ¿Quieres saber lo que dicen de ti?-Le susurró mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Me gustaría saberlo…-Murmuró mientras lo miraba a los ojos sonrojada –Aunque no creo que los objetos digan cosas de mi…

-Tus objetos me dicen que eres una persona frágil, pero a la vez luchadora, desconfiada-Le susurraba mientras se acercaba más a ella- También me dicen que eres una persona bastante inocente a la que hay que conocer poco a poco…-Le susurró a dos centímetros de sus labios los cuales se rozaban un poco

-Siempre eres así con las chicas?-Le preguntó retrocediendo dos pasos perdiendo el equilibrio, quedándose sentada en el sillón mientras los seguía mirando

-Sólo con las chicas bonitas e inocentes como tú-Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar, cosa que Sora negó y se levantó por su cuenta-Los objetos no mienten…eres desconfiada…hasta para aceptar una mano

-Te pareces con mi madre-Susurró mientras se acomodaba el vestido-Y eso me hace sentir como una niña pequeña

-¿Sabes? Hay algo que me gustaría hacer desde que soy pequeño-Le dijo con media sonrisa mientras miraba las rosas blancas-Ven.-La tomó de la mano y la llevaba al centro del salón y cogía las rosas

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó atónita mientras veía al chico deshojar las rosas

-Esto…-Se llevó la mano llena de pétalos a la boca y sopló suavemente, haciendo volar los pétalos por todo el salón, quien hubiera visto aquella escena, pensaría que nevaba dentro del mismo salón, a la cara de Sora llegaron varios pétalos los cuales algunos se albergaron en su cabello y algunos más traviesos corrían por sus mejillas

-Que bonito…-Susurró mientras sentía como un finísimo y suave pétalo se paraba en sus labios y se quedaba allí

-Si…-Se acercó a ella y colocó dos dedos en el labio inferior de la chica sobre el pétalo retirándolo suavemente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-Pero no tanto como tú

Se acercó lentamente a los labios de la chica sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, como pidiendo su consentimiento para besarla, Sora bajó la vista un momento y lo volvió a mirar acercándose a él, uniéndose ambos en un cálido beso, mientras se abrazaban, era distinto al del avión, este no tenía nada de frialdad, era cálido, dulce, con sabor a fresas, lentamente ambos se separaron por el molesto ruido del teléfono del chico, el cual cogió con desgane

-Tengo que irme pequeña-Le susurró en el oído mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja-Por cierto…deberías acostarte…mañana a las diez te quiero en mi oficina-le susurró dejando caer la dirección de donde trabajaba por el escote de la chica

-¿Que quiere decir eso?-Preguntó atónita mientras lo miraba a los ojos, esperando respuesta del chico

-Quiere decir…-Comenzó a abrir la puerta para salir-Que estás contratada…buenas noches señorita Sora….-Con esto último cerró la puerta, dejando a una sorprendida Sora entre un mar de pétalos

-¿Que….?-Sus oídos aún no daban crédito a lo que había oído, se dejó caer, cayendo así sobre los pétalos dándole una imagen misteriosa e inocente-Seguro que se ha reído de mi…-Susurró mientras se acordaba de lo que el chico había metido por su escote y lo sacó quedándose muda por lo que ponía-Esto…esto...es la dirección de los estudios Ishida-Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina, y sobre la mesa vio algo que le llamo la atención, y se aproximó a ella-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-Eran los papeles de contrato para la compañía Ishida, Sora sonrió contenta y los llevó consigo a la habitación y comenzó a rellenarlo sin pensarlo dos veces, lentamente se acomodó en la cama, y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, soñando plácidamente

-----A la mañana siguiente-----

Ding Dong…

El timbre del apartamento de Sora sonaba, el cual hizo que la joven se levantase de la cama con el pelo alborotado, abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendida, un hombre cargaba con un ramo de rosas blancas

-Señorita Takenouchi?-Preguntó el alto hombre poniendo las rosas en las manos de Sora-Esto es para usted-El hombre no la dejó ni responder, se marchó rápidamente ante la mirada de incredulidad de Sora

-Serán de Yamato?-Susurró poniéndolas en el mismo jarrón, donde había puesto las rosas anteriores, que ambos deshojaron, observó como entre las rosas había un pequeño sobre, color azul celeste, lo tomó entre sus manos, abriéndolo cuidadosamente-¿Quieres que esta noche vuelva a nevar en tu salón?-Leyó en voz alta mientras se sonrojaba totalmente

Comenzó a limpiar el salón mientras su sonrojo seguía siendo bastante notorio, se bañó y se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camisa verde que resaltaba sus ojos rojizos, cogió los papeles del contrato y la dirección del estudio, salió del pobre y deteriorado edificio y vio delante aparcado una limusina negra con los faros encendidos y un hombre parado frente a ella  
-Sora Takenouchi?-Preguntó el hombre de traje negro que estaba abriéndole la puerta de la limusina, cuando ella asintió el hombre la hizo entrar a la limusina-No se preocupe…tengo como orden llevarla a los estudios Ishida…cada mañana

-¡¿Que?!-Preguntó sorprendida mientras miraba por dentro lo lujoso que era el auto-¿Y quién le ha dicho donde vivo?

-El señor Yamato Ishida…me ha dicho que os conoceís

-Ya veo…-Dijo mirando por la ventanilla del auto, pronto el coche se estacionó frente a unos grandes estudios, el corazón de Sora, latía a cien por hora, bajó con nerviosismo del auto acompañada del hombre de la limusina, llegaron a la puerta principal, y tomaron un ascensor hasta la última planta y se pararon frente a una puerta, con una inscripción en oro

-Aquí es Sora…-Dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta y haciéndola pasar-Pronto la recibirán-Diciendo esto el hombre se fue dejando a una confundida Sora

-Hola-Oyó una fría y conocida voz, que la hizo helarse por completo mientras se ponía en pie y miraba en dirección a la voz, encontrándose así unos ojos azules como el mar, pudo reconocer fácilmente quien era, era aquel atrevido que la noche anterior, había aparecido con rosas en su casa, el mismo que esta mañana le había mandado un gran ramo de estas

-Yamato…-Susurró mirando hacía el suelo sonrojada llevándose la mano a los labios

-Pasa algo señorita Sora?-Le preguntó fríamente mientras se sentaba en la silla de detrás de la mesa, mirándola de forma burlesca con una cínica sonrisa

Fin Capitulo 2

Agradecimientos:

sora-ishida-takenouchi: O.O muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te gustase….Besos! cuídate

SkuAg: Gracias no esperé que gustara mi fic, gracias al decir que me está quedando bien…aunque no lo creas eso me da muchos ánimos, ya que creo que como escritora soy pésima

Alda-gracie: Si…es la primera vez que escribo algo de Digimon u////u el Sorato también es mi pareja favorita! Actualizaré todo lo pronto que pueda , que coincidencia las dos españolas. Muchas gracias por el comentario. Cuídate

L.I.T: Muchas gracias lo continuaré todo lo pronto que pueda. Si…soy la de los forosdz o.o.Besos cuídate

Isfryd Beloved: O.O me gustó mucho tu comentario, cosas asi son las que me suben el animo y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias

Antotis: Muchas gracias. Sip, yo también creo que va a estar interesante como Sora se tendrá que ganar el corazón frío del rubio. O.O…va ser muy interesante…Pero no todo va a ser de color de rosa Jojojo.Muchas gracias

Antotis Muchas gracias.Si el chico rubio era Matt, lo quería poner de incógnita hasta el segundo capitulo, donde desvelaría más cosas sobre él

Avance sobre el capitulo 3:

-Después de lo de anoche…sigues igual de frio….

-Anoche? Que pasó anoche?-Le dijo friamente

-Como puede ser….


	3. ¿Celos?

Hiii se cubre con una tablita de madera no me mateis TT sorry esque no he podido actualizar, pues cambie de pc y perdi toooooooooodo lo que habia en ella, los 5 siguientes capitulos...llora y muchas más cosas, y luego llegaron los exámenes finales de la evaluación y ni tiempo tuve, bueno aqui el 3 capitulo nwn!!!

Capítulo 3:

Hecho por: Dayan

----Cambios de lugar----

_(---Pensamientos---)_

**Letras en negrita: Flash back o canciones**

N/A notas de la autora

Se encontraba muy cohibida bajo la mirada del chico el cual se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas al rededor de Sora, mientras ella poseía la cabeza baja y jugueteaba nerviosamente sin querer levantar la mirada hacia el señor Ishida ya que se sentia totalmente atraida por él

-Esta es la forma de venir aquí, a la oficina de tu jefe y quedarse callada?-Le preguntó friamente agachandose delante de ella sonriendo maliciosamente llevando su mano a la mejilla de ella levantandole el rostro de forma suave y delicada acaiciandole con el dedo pulgar-Y bien?-Le dijo con su tono de voz frío y aspero mirandola directamente a los ojos con total descaro

-Si he venido aqui es por que tu me has llamado-Le dijo tratandole de tú a tú, como si no fuera nadie importante mirandole desafiante a los ojos-O creias que venia a visitarte?-Le dijo de forma burlona y sonrió-Oh...o tal vez invitarte a un café?-Le preguntó divertida alzando la ceja-Y por cierto...no me toques-Le dijo tomandole con fuerza la mano al chico y retirándola de su mejilla-Y bien? me dirás que quieres?

-Mmmm me gusta tu descaro...-Le dijo aproximandose mucho a ella rozando su nariz-Pero eso se paga caro...digamos que tenia un papel para ti...pero...creo que mejor será que te pases unas semanas de servicio...trayendonos el café a los ensayos y luego veremos...-Le dijo sonriendole maliciosamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello-¿Que te parece eh?

-Serás!!!-Lo miró con rabia apretando sus puños levantandose furiosa de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta, pero una presión en su brazo se hizo notoria y giró la cabeza viendo como el joven Ishida la tenia tomada del brazo reteniendola a escasos centimetros de la puerta

-A donde crees que vas??-Le dijo cerrando la puerta con seguro-Aun no me has dado las gracias...señorita Takenouchi...-Diciendo esto le plantó un forzado beso en los labios bajando sus manos por la cintura de la chica llegando al trasero de ella apretandolo suavemente y luego la separó-Y ahora no pierda tiempo...tengo una chica que espera abajo para que la lleves a maquillaje, y vestuario...y tal vez le apetezca un café...-le dijo recalcando las palabras esas y salió furiosa de la oficina dando un portaso

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras buscando por el Hall a la chica hasta ver de espaldas a una castaña con el pelo tintado de mechas, con una falda muy corta que dejaba a la vista bastante y un pequeño top y la tocó por detrás y esta se giró con desgane y arqueó la ceja mirando a Sora de arriba abajo, mientras esta apreciaba la belleza de la castaña-Usted es Mimi Tachikawa?-Le preguntó algo timida mirando a la exuberante mujer

-Oh!!! por fin!! llevo como 20 minutos esperando¿Qué clase de mujer del servicio eres? Bueno...eres una mujer de servicio...no se te puede pedir más nada!-Le dijo de una forma muy malcirada mientras Sora bajaba la vista-¿Te piensas pasar el dia quieta o que?

Sora levantó la vista mirando furiosa a la mujer, pero recapacitó y se mordió la lengua respirando hondo, si ya el joven Ishida la habia mandado a hacer recados por su osadez, no se imaginaba lo que podría pasar si insultaba a aquella mujer, tal vez pasaría a formar parte del servicio comunitario como basurera y sonrió de forma muy amable-Perdoneme...andaba hablando sobre usted con el joven Ishida y me pidió que la llevara a maquillaje y vestuario...-Le dijo guiñandole un ojo y caminaba en línea recta-Sígame por favor-Le dijo educadamente conduciendola a maquillaje y allí la dejó a manos de los maquilladores y se dirigió al estudio de grabación sentandose en un lado

---minutos después---

La exuberante castaña hizo su aparición en medio del decorado llevada por uno de los ayudantes de Yamato y se sentó en un decorado con forma de barco sentandose en un banco pegado a la cubierta y se pasó la mano por el cabello de una forma muy sensual mientras su vestido rojo veraniego ondeaba por el decorado debido a la acción de un ventilador, se levantó suavemente y comenzó a caminar por la cubierta bajo la mirada de un hombre de unos 10 años mayor que ella que la dibujaba sin que esta se diese cuenta, Así susecivamente hasta que el ensayo acabó, había sido todo un desastre la castaña, que decía llamarse Mimi se quejaba cada rato echandole las culpas al actor, al director, pasó como unas tres veces más por maquillaje, haciendoles perder mucho tiempo

----Después del ensayo----

En una habitación, detrás de los camerinos de los actores, la pelirroja se encontraba caminando de un sitio a otro, llevandose la mano al cabello, repitiendo el diálogo de la escena que vió como ensayaban, era asombroso, tenia una capacidad única para memorizar sin problema alguna los dialogos, de pequeña le ponian los papeles de teatro principales por esa facilidad, su rostro cambió al sentir unas manos apoderarse de su cintura e intentó gritar pero sintió un cálido beso en su hombro que la hizo tranquilizarse, reconocía tan bien aquellos labios con solo haberlos besado dos veces, cuyo dueño era el chico de sus rosas blancas se giró y lo miró a los ojos muy sonrojada

-Cuánto llevas aquí?-Le preguntó muy sonrojada llevandose una mano a la boca mordisqueando sus uñas de una forma descontrolada sintiendose muy nerviosa esperando la respuesta del chico

-LLevo aquí el tiempo necesario para saber que tienes más aptitudes de las que yo pensaba-Le susurró quitandole la mano de la boca mirandola de una forma muy seductora acariciandole la cintura con la yema de los dedos

-Pero supongo que no tengo tantas como esa castaña-Le replicó algo molesta quitandole sus manos de la cintura mirandole fijamente

-Mmmm¿Celosa?-Le preguntó cínicamente volviendo a acariciarle la cintura mirandola a los ojos como si no ocurriese nada y se mordió el labio inferior-Aunque si quieres puedo tratarte como a ella...-Le dijo empujandola a un sillon cercano colocandose sobre ella quitandose la camisa dejando ver su musculoso torso mientras Sora se sorprendia bastante al ver el formado cuerpo del chico sin poder resistirse

-Yamato...-Susurró mientras se daba cuenta de lo débil que era frente a él mientras él la miraba a los ojos con lujuria acariciandole los muslos mientras sonreia

-..llamame Matt...-Le dijo acariciandole las mejillas acercandose y dándole un profundo beso en los labios el cual Sora además de aceptarlo gustosa correspondió pasando con picardía sus manos a la espalda de él acariciandole mientras él no perdía tiempo y comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa cuando soltó el último botón de la chica sintió como la lengua de la chica dejaba de batallar y la miró y su sorpresa fue al verla durmiendo plácidamente, sonrió y la tomó entre sus brazos abrazandola suavemente acariciandole el cabello y comenzó a abrocharle la camisa, y se encargó de que alguien la llevara a su casa y se puso la camisa comenzando a caminar por el estudio

--Rato después---

Eran como las dos de la madrugada, cogió sus llaves y se fue hasta un antro, que era frecuentado por famosos, entro bajo la mirada inquietante de muchas personas, se sentó en la barra y ordenó su bebida, mientras esperaba una suave mano le tocó el hombro, observó la mano de uñas largas y rojas y sonrió para luego besarle las manos-Hola Mimi-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras su bebida llegaba y le daba un sorbo-¿Quieres tomar algo?-Le preguntaba a la mujer que ya se había sentado a su lado y sonrió

-Te quiero a tí...-Le susurra en su oído de una forma muy seductora y sensual, el chico como cualquier hombre no se podía resistir a los encantos de la castaña, la carne siempre llamaba,bajó una de sus manos por la cintura de la castaña quien sonrió-Vamos a mi casa...aquí hay malas miradas...-Le dice con una sonrisa picara y se levantan de la mesa para encaminarse a la salida y llegar a su auto

---En la casa---(No lean esta parte si no os gusta el lemon)

Un portaso fue el inicio de aquella noche, ambos sonreían pícaramente dentro de la casa de la castaña quien no perdió tiempo y tomó al joven Matt por la camisa para besarlo con pasión conduciendolo a su habitación mientras le sacaba la camisa

-Hacía mucho que no estabamos juntos...-Le dice Matt a la castaña susurrandole con lujuria en su oido abrazandola por detrás desabrochando la camisa de esta para luego tirarla al suelo mientras comenzaba a lamerle el cuello recostandola boca abajo en la cama

-Matt...-Susurró la castaña al sentir como este se situaba detrás de ella pegando su miembro a los glúteos de ella, despojandola de su ropa lentamente empezando a besar su espalda y luego acariciarle la entrepierna sintiendo como poco a poco se humedecía

-Extrañe esto...-Le dice bajando hasta sus piernas abriendolas un poco con mucho cuidado debido a que la chica estaba boca abajo, sonrió con malicia y puso un cojín bajo el estómago de la chica dejando su entrepierna levantada y empezaba a lamer con avidez mientras la chica daba leves gemidos apretando las sábanas con fuerza-Sabes delicioso...-Le dice en su entrepierna para luego soplarle un poco haciendo que esta se retuerza con fuerza

-Matt..hazlo ya...porfavor...no aguanto...-Susurró la pelirroja con la respiración agitada con la voz entrecortada y con lágrimas en sus ojos del enorme placer sentido mientras sus fluidos caen entre sus piernas de una forma muy erótica

-Siempre tan desesperada...-Le susurra al oído mordiendole el lóbulo de la oreja mientras se acomoda entre las piernas de Mimi para comenzar a introducir su miembro en el tibio interior de la castaña mientras esta gemía con fuerza al sentirlo, comenzando a moverse dentro de ella, Matt sonreía con lujuria comenzando a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras la castaña gemía más y más amenzando con llegar al orgasmo y así lo hizo llenando la habitación con un enorme gemido mientras Matt soltaba sus fluidos en el interior de ella para caer agotado sobre la espalda de ella

----A la mañana siguiente----

Los rayos de sol incidían en la cara de la castaña que se levantó con desgano mirandose en un espejo para ver su maquillaje descolocado y luego mirar a la cama con un leve sonrojo se fijó en la mesa que había al lado donde había una nota y una rosa al lado y la tomó entre sus manos

_Mimi:_

_Espero que llegues hoy a tiempo al ensayo_

_Besos_

_Matt.._

Sonrió sonrojada y se dió una ducha rápido para luego atar su pelo en una coleta alta para colocarse un vestido azul veraniego y unas botas blancas de mucho tacón maquillandose bastante profundizando su mirada para luego ordenar ser llevada a los estudios

Mientras tanto en otro lugar una pelirroja ya se encontraba en los estudios algo aturdida y en uno de los vestuarios cambiandose de ropa poniendose la ropa de servicio con algo de desgane para oír como alguien entraba también allí acompañada

-No te lo vas a creer Ayame...-Decía una voz que Sora reconoció rápidamente y se quedó callada para escuchar mejor la conversación-Anoche estuve en un bar de copas, muy frecuentado en esta ciudad...y allí me encontre con Yamato...

Al oír ese nombre a Sora le dió un vuelco el corazón, sentía ganas de saber lo que había pasado mientras se terminaba de vestir oyendo en la voz de la castaña una cierta emoción y en Ayame, la muchacha de maquillaje una expresión de sorpresa

-Y bueno...estuvimos bebiendo...-Le dice mirandose en el espejo acomodandose el cabello-Luego le dije de ir a mi casa...y allí...hize el amor con él...-Le decía a la muchacha de maquillaje mientras sonreía suavemente algo sonrojada

Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas para caer al suelo, estaba llorando por su jefe, un hombre al que decía odiar, mientras sentía su corazón encogerse del dolor, miró el suelo observando leves marcas formadas por sus lágrimas y se colocó la ropa para luego salir rápidamente de allí bajo la mirada atónita de Mimi y Ayame, tropezando con mucha gente

-Señorita Sora..-Le decía una suave voz masculina a sus espaldas y observó a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos-El señor Ishida desea verla...-Le dijo el joven de cabellos despeinados y de físico muy atractivo-¿Le pasa algo?

-No nada...sólo que recordé algo-Le dice poniendo una falsa sonrisa-Muchas gracias Tai ahora mismo voy-Le decía bajando la vista volviendo a dejar caer sus lágrimas para secarlas ´rápidamente y caminar corriendo al despacho de Matt

---En el despacho---

-Aquí estoy...-Susurró la pelirroja cerrando la puerta detrás de sí sentandose en uno de los sillones mientras matt la observaba algo confundido a los ojos

-Tienes los ojos llorosos...-Murmuró mientras dejaba a un lado los papeles de la mesa para examinarla-¿Porqué llorabas?

-No te importa...-Le respondió de forma seca y desafiante dándole igual lo que podría pasar para luego desviar su mirada y sollozar un poco sintiendose débil ante él

-Eso te costará otra semana más de servicio...-Le susurra algo preocupado pero sin aparentarlo mientras comenzaba a buscar unas cosas sin quitarle la vista de encima-LLame a Mimi Tachikawa porfavor

-Oh...claro será un placer traer de nuevo a esa niña malcriada-Le dice levantandose del asiento dejando a Matt algo sorprendido por su forma de hablar mientras esta abría la puerta para luego girarse y mirarlo a lo ojos-Pero para que la quiere? Para acostarse otra vez con ella?-Le dice cerrando los ojos y la puerta de un fuerte portaso dejando a Matt muy sorprendido quien luego dió un fuerte golpe en la mesa

---Continuará...

Jjijiji este capítulo está muy mal hecho debido a que primero mis documentos están en otro PC T.T luego este PC no tiene word y no me corrige la ortografía espero para el próximo tenerlo ya todo..Bye!! espero os haya gustado


End file.
